The present invention relates to power supply systems of a snap together nature, wherein low voltage, direct current power may be provided for various types of electronic devices and connections, such as USB (universal serial bus) devices, cell phones, notebook computers, FireWire devices, and the like.
More particularly, the present invention deals with a low voltage, direct current power supply system having a base stackable module and one or more (preferably two) adjacent stackable modules which are quickly and easily connected and disconnected by virtue of snap together mechanical connections and appropriate electrical connections or connectors provided on the modules.
Most particularly, the present invention deals with a modular, low voltage, direct current power supply system of the foregoing nature wherein high voltage, alternating current power is supplied to a base stackable module, which in turn provides adjacent stackable modules with either a snap together connection to a high voltage, alternating current power source, or a snap together connection to a low voltage, direct current power source, wherein each of the modules converts its incoming power into a module specific low voltage, direct current output.
Currently, electronic devices require electrical power in a variety of low voltages that presently are typically supplied by multiple power pack transformers that are plugged into electrical wall outlets or power strips. When these transformers are used with electrical wall outlet receptacles, they must be plugged-in in a particular orientation, which can result in the transformer blocking other receptacles, rendering these unusable. When these power sources are plugged into electrical power strip receptacles, the transformers can block other power strip receptacles, thereby rendering those receptacles unusable. The transformers can also interfere with the power strip""s power switch, the power strip""s incoming power plugs, and can even interfere with other power pack transformers, thus causing electrical problems and general clutter.
Output power cables coming from each power pack will not only add to the clutter, but can get tangled with cables of computers and peripherals, which can cause the computers and peripherals to lose their connections and result in improper functioning of those devices. Computers and peripherals that could possibly be affected in this manner are personal computers, mice, monitors, keyboards, printers, scanners, external disk drives, speakers, digital cameras, PDAs (personal digital assistants), cable modems, cell and cordless telephones, and the like.
To solve the aforementioned problems that exist in the art, the present invention provides a low voltage power supply system, and modules therefore, which are easily interconnected together. A base stackable module is first required, after which, additional stackable modules can be mechanically attached on either the top or the bottom of the base stackable module, or to another module. The base stackable module is provided with a power cable, or a plug in, connection to a high voltage, alternating current power source, such as 120 v AC, or 240 v AC, or other desired voltage. This may be the only connection for the present invention to receive external power.
In one aspect of the invention, a modular electronic power supply interconnection device having a plurality of stackable modules converts high voltage input power into one or more lower output voltages. A base stackable module includes a base input electrical connector to receive a base input power source. A base converter converts the base input electrical power from a higher voltage to a lower voltage base output power and a base output electrical connector provides the base output power to external electrical devices. A first adjacent stackable module includes an adjacent male electrical connector for electrical contact with a base female electrical connector to receive transfer power from the base stackable module. A converter in the adjacent module converts the transfer power to an adjacent output power available at an adjacent output electrical connector that provides a connection to external electrical devices. The adjacent stackable module is mechanically releasably attachable to the base stackable module. One or more additional stackable modules can be similarly electrically connected and mechanically attached to the base module and the first adjacent stackable module.